The present disclosure relates to a distribution abnormality detecting device, a power transmission and reception control device, a power supply control device, and a packet structure transmission control device.
A technique of detecting an abnormality when an abnormality occurs during power distribution, for example, when power stealing occurs during power distribution, has been disclosed, for example, JP 2003-021649 A. In the technique disclosed in JP 2003-021649 A, a physical variation amount (specifically, voltage variation) of power supplied to a power supply cable is detected, and when there is an abnormality, supply of power is suspended.
Further, a technique of converting power to distribute into a packet is disclosed in, for example, JP 2008-123051 A and JP 2011-142771 A.